


Eat You Alive

by spazzgirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she was the purest of angels and he couldn’t wait to make her his. NaLu. DemonxAngel AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Eat You Alive **

**Yo yo yo, spazzgirl here with a new NaLu smutty one-shot for you. This is based on several posts on Tumblr with Natsu now being a demon, and him referring Lucy as his angel in the newest chapter. So I decided to make this one-shot with Demon-Natsu and Angel-Lucy, because it’s forbidden love and it’s hot too.**

It’s been quite some time I’ve written a NaLu smut fic because all I’ve been doing are the T-rated one-shots. As you can see this story is based on the song “I’d Eat You Alive” by Limp Bizket, so be sure to listen to that song while you’re reading this!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Summary: she was the purest of angels and he couldn’t wait to make her his

ENJOY!!

He could remember the first time this little angel had found her way in his secret garden. The king of demons needed solitary and peace after being bothered by those stupid subjects of his. He remembered how her scent had filled his nostril, she was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled, and looked more delicious when he laid his gaze upon her.

The fragile looking angel was looking at the beautiful roses he grew. Poor little girl had no idea she was being watched by the king of all demons. Each day, around the afternoon, he would always find her in his garden. It took all his strength not to pounce at her and have his way. He needed to be patient.

_Demon dragons had no patience_

His onyx eyes would watch as her fingers would caress the soft rose petals. Oh how he wished her fingers were caressing something else. One day when the beautiful angel was caressing the rose, she had pricked her finger, the scent of her blood drove him crazy.

_He had enough_

“You should be careful,” startled, the blonde angel looked at the handsome man in front of her. He wore a white dress shirt, which was currently unbutton, black striped slacks, and had pink hair. “While roses are beautiful,” he brought the bleeding finger to his mouth, “they can be quite dangerous,” he sucked on the finger, causing his guest to blush.

Quickly, she took her appendage out of his mouth. “I’m sorry.” She blushed again. “Is this your garden?”

“Why yes my dear,” he plucked a rose and sniffed it, “I planted all of these flowers.”

“They are very beautiful,” she smiled at the roses in the bushes. “You must have taken great care of them.” The beautiful angel took the rose that he had offered to her. 

“What’s your name, if I may ask?”

The blonde angel smiled at him. “I’m Lucy,” she answered.

“Lucy hmm,” he took a several strands of her hair and stroke them. “Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman like you.” He gave it a gentle kiss. “Would like to be friends with me?”

Her eyes lit up. “R-really?”

He smiled, “Yes, you see I get so lonely here Luce and it would be nice to have a friend.”

“I’d be happy to be your friend.” She smiled back at him. “Since we’re friends, can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure!”

“I’m actually an angel, but I hid my wings so I don’t look suspicious amongst the humans.”

The demon dragon mentally laughed. “Ah, that’s understandable. I’m sure humans would find creatures like us odd.”

Lucy looked at him confusingly. “Wh-what do you mean?”

He grinned wildly. “Oh my dear sweet angel, you aren’t on earth.” He could see the look of fear in her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. “I should introduce myself. I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, also known as E.N.D. or Natsu.” He gave a mocking bow and smirked as she stepped back. 

Lucy shook in fear as she watched the dark red blood wings appearing, golden demon horns popping out of his hair, and a dragon like tail with the tip shaped in a spear. Black fire markings appeared on his body and his eyes turning into liquid gold dragon eyes. 

“I’ve been watching you, ever since you appeared into my little garden.” As he took a step forward, she took a step back. “It took all of my strength to not come out and have my way with you.” His tail wrapped itself around her waist and brought the angel against his chest. “Now that I’ve tasted your blood,” he lifted her chin, “I can’t let you go.”

Lucy squirmed as he slammed his lips against hers, his tongue forcefully shoving itself down her throat. No matter how many times she smacked his shoulders or punched his chest, the king of demons refused to let her go.

“Don’t resist,” he purred harshly against her lips, “I don’t want to force you.”

The words he spoke took the angel by surprise. Seeing her shocked expression, the sly demon took advantage of the situation and bit her lip. Not wanting to resist anymore, the beautiful angel slowly gave in, thus causing the demon dragon to smirk inwardly. Natsu could smell her delicious arousal, instantly knowing that she was getting wet just by the kiss. Gently he laid her onto the soft grass and broke away from their kiss. Lucy mewled softly as she felt his hot lips against her skin. His tongue seductively licking her neck and his canines gently nipping at her. 

The blonde arched her back as his hands roamed all over her body. Softly caressing her sides and occasionally squeezing her ass against his groin. She couldn’t believe that was willing to let a demon take her. Lucy could hear the fabric of her white dress being ripped in half, before she could cover herself, the demon’s tail wrapped itself around her wrists and pinned them above her head.

“I told you not to resist me,” he grinned wildly. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He gently stroke her toned stomach.

She panted as his tongue swirled around the tip of her breast. Natsu could feel her rubbing her lower region against him, which caused him to growl against her breast. Lucy cried out as his sharp canines gently bit at the tissue of her breast. Her body shook in pleasure as his touches were sending pleasurably shockwaves through her body. Never had she thought that an angel would be able to feel something like this.

“Natsu,” she breathed out, “please I need you.”

The demon king smirked. “Patience my dear, I need to savor my catch.” His swiped the tip of her breast before making his way down to her dripping core.

His nose basically flared the moment he inhaled her scent. She smelled like the most delicious piece of meat he had ever smelled. The moment he stroked his tongue slowly against her folds, was when his sense of control snapped. Lucy cried out as his tongue buried itself deep within her. He attacked her like a starved wolf that hadn’t eaten for weeks. Natsu couldn’t resist the taste of her dripping essence, it was like that of the sweetest honey he had ever tasted. The angel’s scent was so alluring, that the demon was becoming addicted to it.

“You will belong to me after this.”

He moved his tongue upward and wrapped his lips around her throbbing clitoris. His right hand began to rub against her folds and then inserted his index finger. Lucy thrashed about from the immense pleasure she was receiving. If his tail wasn’t holding her hands, they would be buried deep in his hair and gripping his pink locks. His tongue swirling against the throbbing piece of flesh and flicking against it. Natsu added his middle finger and began to pump his fingers in and out of her. He purred as her walls were clenching against his fingers. Lucy cried out as she came onto his hands. The demon pulled his soaked fingers and growled as he licked them clean. 

Through hooded eyes, Lucy watched as he threw his shirt and her eyes widening as he began to unbuckle his pants. She swallowed as she saw the bulge his boxers were covering, and unconsciously licked her lips as she saw his throbbing erection. 

“Like what you see,” he purred.

Natsu’s tail let go of her wrist, allowing the blonde angel to kneel and her hands shakily touching his arousal.

“She really is pure,” he grinned, “not after when I’m done with her.”

He grabbed her hands and had them wrap around his arousal.

“It won’t bite,” he laughed, “though don’t grip it too hard.”

The angel nodded and did what she was told, she gasped at how it felt in her hands. The skin itself was soft but it felt hard. Instinctively Lucy began to move her hand up and down his penis. The demon threw his head back as the angel below him was jerking him. Carefully, he moved her head down so it was facing his throbbing organ.

“Suck,” he growled.

The angel wrapped her plump lips around the tip and sucked on it. She moaned as his pre-cum dripped onto her tongue, she began to take him inch by inch, wanting to taste more of this handsome demon. Natsu grinned at the sight below him, this beautiful angel was turning into a sex starved succubus. Lucy began to move back and forth as she sucked the demon king off. Natsu groaned as she would lick the slit of his arousal. He grabbed her head and began to move against her. Lucy moaned as the man above her began to fuck her mouth. He pulled back and came all over her face, looking down he watched as the angel cleaned the seamen off of her face.

“My, my, aren’t you quite the sinful little angel.” Natsu stroked her face. “After today, you will belong to me.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Natsu chuckled, “You really think I was going to let you go back to the other angels? No my little one, you will be my queen.”

“No, I don’t want to become a demon queen!”

He shoved her onto the ground. “I’ve already imprinted myself onto you several times, meaning, you will no longer belong to the world of the light.”

Lucy cried as the demon king pierced through her body, his hot length filling her up so wonderfully. She could feel himself throbbing within her, the texture of his length against her quivering walls. No one would ever believe that an angel and a demon were having sex. The man above her allowed her time to adjust to his sudden entry. The angel never though that he would be very considerate to her well-being, after all demons were supposed to be terrible creatures. Once he felt Lucy squeezing his penis, Natsu began to move. 

He started off slow, not wanting to her hurt any further, but the angel moaned out to him to move faster and surprisingly, rougher. Natsu couldn’t help but grin, he found it funny that a pure angel such as her, would dare command the king of demons. Oh this little angel was sure something else. He growled as she moved against him, her clit rubbing against the demon’s pink pubes. 

Lucy moaned aloud as the demon sat down and placed her onto his lap. She felt his hot mouth wrapping itself around her bouncing breasts while one of his hands played with the neglected twin. His tail held her still as he pumped himself in and out of her. Lucy dug her nails into his back as his movements became wilder. Natsu chuckled as he felt her hands grabbing his horn as she began to hump him. 

_“She definitely gives meaning to grabbing the bull by its horn.”_

“My sweet little angel is giving herself to sin.” He grinned lustfully at her pleasure filled face.

“Natsu,” she panted and brought him into a kiss.

He growled as she bit the bottom of his lip. His hands squeezing her bottom as she rode him like a skillful rider. Natsu rolled them over as he had the blonde angel present herself on all fours. Her legs spread out and her womanhood dripping with her arousal. She squealed as he smacked her ass, then proceeded to moan as he smacked her some more. While the demon king was smacking her ass, his unoccupied hand was jacking himself off. 

“Time to make you mine, my sweet angel,” he whispered hotly against her ear.

She screamed as his tail forced her to slam her against him, causing Natsu’s erection to filler her up to the brim. Her arms were quivering at the aftereffect. This time the demon king did not allow her time to recuperate, instead, he began to piston himself against her body. The way he was taking her was so primal, fitting for the ways how demons did things. Though for some reason she liked it when he was rough with her. It gave her a sense of excitement and made her feel good. She could feel her purity leaving her, as the king of all demons continued to have his way with her. Lucy didn’t care if she was sinning, all she cared about was this handsome demon fucking her, though she knew he wasn’t completely lusting for her. No the demon was very considerate of her and was always patience with her, he had pointed this out when he had to control himself from taking her the first time he saw her. 

Natsu took several locks of her hair and pulled her head back as he continued to fuck her. He loved the way her body responded to his, as if this angel was solely made for a demon such as his. While he vowed never to let go of her, he would never dare to clip her wings. The pink haired demon scooped up some of Lucy’s juices and brought his finger to her mouth, which caused the blonde angel to suck on his fingers. He growled as her tongue swirled around his appendages. It was so hot to watch a beautiful woman sucking off her own juices from a man’s hand. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax as his balls were beginning to tighten.

“Lucy,” he purred, “give yourself to me. Give me permission to mark you as my queen.” He licked her neck. “Become my queen.”

The moment he hit her g-spot, the blonde threw her head back.

“Yes Natsu,” she cried, “make me your queen. Never stop loving me!”

He growled in her hear, “Never.” 

Once Lucy cried out her orgasm, the demon king bit into her neck, his magic lacing itself within her body. Natsu let go of her bleeding neck and roared out his orgasm as he powerfully slammed his hips against Lucy and spilled his hot seed within her empty womb. Lucy could feel both his magic and sperm entering her body. Once the two were coming off their high, Natsu licked her wound, and smirked as he saw his mating mark on her neck. Though he grinned wildly as he saw what was on her back, it was an image of a red dragon with black marking on its body.

Natsu chuckled as he heard the soft breathing of his new queen. Turning her over, he carried her in his arms and transported them into his chamber. Gently he placed the sleeping angel onto the bed and softly stroked her cheek.

“I lost you once,” he whispered, “I won’t lose you again.”

** END **

**I finished *slumps against chair* I’ve always wanted to write something like this. While Natsu may be a demon king, I wanted to show a soft side he has for his angel, Lucy.  
Psst, the ending is a play on of the whole thing of Natsu being E.N.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Eat You Alive **

**Holy smokes!! I wasn’t expecting so much positive feedback from this, alongside the many favorites and alerts this one-shot received.**

**I decided to continue on with this and make it a multi-chapter story. Chapters with lemons in them, will be edited and uploaded onto my AO3 account, the link to it is in my profile.**

**Also many of you tried to guess with what happened to both Natsu and Lucy, so the answer will be reviled in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Moans_

_Pants_

_Growls_

_Cries_

The sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard in the chambers of the demon king. His tail tightly wrapped around the beautiful blonde angel beneath him. Her body quaking in utter bliss as he continued to fuck her against the mattress. Lucy’s head was pressed against the sheets as her hands gripped them to the point they were ripping. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as his head dipped back, “so damn tight my love.”

“Natsu,” once his name escaped her lips, the blonde was rewarded with another rough thrust.

Sweat was falling down his face as the temperature of the room began to increase.

“Damn baby,” Natsu flipped them over so Lucy was facing him. The salmon haired mage dove down and bite down onto her luscious breasts.

“Ah, ah, Natsu!”

He growled as he could feel her tightening around his hardened cock. The smell of their arousal mixing in the room alongside the scent of sweat intoxicated him. Natsu bit the other twin hard as his queen was  
clawing onto his back, leaving angry red marks, as a sign that he was giving her a good fuck. 

“My Lucy,” he licked her neck, “my beautiful queen.” He purred hotly against her ear. “Tell me that you are mine.”

“I’m yours.”

He slowed his thrusts down.

“Tell me who do you belong to?”

“Y-you!”

He growled as he slowed down again, the slow movements paining him from fucking her harder.

“Tell me who you belong to.”

“Na-Natsu please!”

“No, not unless you tell me.”

“Na-Natsu!!”

“That’s the wrong word love.”

“I belong to you,” she panted out.

He chuckled sadistically. “What was that? I didn’t hear you. You have to speak louder love.”

“YOU, I BELONG TO YOU!!” Lucy cried out as she arched her back. “PLEASE NATSU, FUCK ME!!”

“That’s my girl,” he growled happily.

Moving his hips back, he slammed against her hard, to the point the bed caused the wall to crack and the entire room to shake. 

_My sweet beautiful angel_

_My queen_

_My love_

_You belong to me_

_And only me_

He was a selfish demon with draconic traits. Natsu would make sure no man would ever touch his Lucy.

_She was mine first_

With a dangerous growl, he flipped them over, and fucked the blonde in the most primal way. He licked the mark that was on her back. The dragon mark that appeared right after he bite her the previous day.

_This mark_

_Proves that you are mine_

“Natsu,” the blonde looked back at him with lust filled eyes, “please kiss me.”

“If that what my queen wishes,” he circled his hips, “then so be it.”

He grabbed a handful of golden locks, pulled her back and brought the blonde into a brutal yet passionate kiss. Natsu moaned as her tongue licked his sharp fangs. Warm strong hands cupped her breasts and began to massage them. The fire mage sat on his knees as he pulled the blonde onto his lap. Her back rubbing against his strong chiseled chest. She cried out as his tail began to stroke her throbbing clit. Lucy’s arms wrapped themselves around his neck as the man behind her took her. 

Looking at the side of his eyes, Natsu grinned against her neck, watching their reflection through a mirror he summoned. He watched his hungry eyes as the blonde in front of him rode his heated length. His eyes taking in the sight of her bountiful breasts moving up and down as his hands cupped them. A growl escaped his lips as he watched a trail of sweat make its way down from her neck all the way to her heated snatch. Natsu couldn’t help but moan as he spotted her juices spilling out and onto his legs. 

“You’re so wet for me Luce,” he whispered hotly in her ear.

In an instant, a flash of memory appeared in the blonde’s head. Natsu noticed the quick change and growled, quickly he began to pound into her vigorously, distracting her before she could stop to question him. 

“Natsu!!” Her back arched and her chest pressed into the air as she came in his arms.

He purred as her juices coated his heated member. Lucy’s inner walls clenching his cock tightly as she tried to milk him. Natsu pushed them forward so she was laying on the bed and he was pressed against her.  
Her screams muffled into the mattress as he continued to have his way with her. She could feel his saliva dripping onto her shoulder. Natsu growled against her shoulder as she rubbed against him. 

Lucy screamed loudly into the bed as another orgasm crashed over her. Her orgasm triggering Natsu’s own. The demon king bit onto the mark on her neck. With one final thrust, he let go and let out a powerful roar that shook the walls of his bed. The blonde cried into the mattress as his hot seeds filled her up once again. 

After catching his breath, the demon king pulled out of his queen and growled proudly as his seeds spilled out from her abused pussy. Gently, he placed his lover underneath the covers and gave her a small kiss on her head. Taking a quick shower, he put his clothes on, which consisted a pair of slacks, a tight black muscle shirt, and a long dark red coat with the linings colored gold. Looking over his shoulder, a small smile graced his sleeps as Lucy slept peacefully.

“E.N.D.-sama,” turning around, he was met with a black haired woman with golden horns, “why must you waste your time with an angel.” She purred as she circled his chest. “Only demons are meant for demons.”  
His eyes flashing dangerous gold, his hands (now claws) held the female demon’s throat and pinned her against the wall.

“Don’t start with me Sayla,” he growled dangerous as his tail flickered wildly, “if you touch her,” his hands tightening around her throat, “I _will_ remember.”

“Mard Geer understands this master,” the second most powerful demon said, “Mard Geer shall try to find a more potent curse to suppress her memories.”

Natsu growled, “I don’t want them suppressed, I want them _gone_!”

“Of course,” with a bow, Mard left the angered demon.

Taking a deep breath he headed towards the lab, and was greeted with a bowing Kyouka and Lamy. 

“Master,” both female demons greeted.

“To what do we owe this visit,” Kyouka asked still bowing.

Natsu walked past by them, signaling them to stand up, and stared at the screen.

“How long?”

Kyouka was confused at this. “How long till what?”

“Till Fairy Tail arrives.”

“We’re trying to delay their arrival. At the current moment both Tempesta and Jackal headed out.” Lamy explained.

The two jumped as a dangerous growl escaped their master’s throat.

“Call Jackal back.”

“But ma-master, we can’t do that! He’s needed to stall Fairy Tail.”

Natsu turned around and black-red flames surrounded the bunny eared demon. Lamy cried out as the flames were burning her, first they were cold and now were burning her.

“CALL HIM BACK!”

“Y-yes master,” she painfully responded, once the flames were gone, whimpering she made her way to the controls. “Ja-Jackal, can you hear me?”

“The fuck do you want?”

Lamy cast a weary glance at Natsu. “Master is calling for you.”

“What?!” It was obvious that the mutt like demon was annoyed. “Fuck, fine. Make sure you send someone to help out.”

“Sayla will assist Tempesta,” Natsu said in a cold harsh tone.

In a flash Jackal appeared in front of him, what happened next was completely unexpected. He groaned as the demon king slammed him against the controls.

“Ma-master, wh-what th-the hell is going on?!”

The half-beast demon could see the murderous look in the demon king’s eyes.

“You honestly think I would forget?” He growled, his fangs sharp, wings spread out, horns appearing, and his hand becoming claws. “Did you think that just because I am E.N.D. that I would forget?!”

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

Jackal cried out as he was pushed further down on the cracking controls.

“You were the reason why she died!!”

Jackal groaned as he coughed up blood. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the blonde. Lucy,” his eyes widened in realization, “did you honestly think that I would forget you killed her?”

“I didn’t mean to.”

Natsu’s grip tightened as he growled again. “Bullshit,” he gave off a crazy smile, “you aren’t the first one to murder my Luce,” his eyes lighting in delight as he continued to choke the demon to death, “and you aren’t the first one I kill for revenge either.”

Jackal roared out in pain as Natsu’s clawed hand pierced through his chest, ripped his heart out and crushed it before the dying demon’s eyes. The demon king then proceed to rip off the dead demon’s head and threw it against the wall. Lamy and Kyouka looked away as the sound of Jackal’s skull cracked.

Turning around, he looked at his subordinates.

“Let that be a lesson to all of you,” Natsu had made sure all of his other demons that were out saw what happened, “if you ever lay a hand on Lucy, I will _**kill you!!**_ ”

In an instant the demon king disappeared in a trail of flames and reappeared in his chambers. His flames cleaning the blood off as he gently stroked his angel’s face.

“Natsu,” she whimpered softly.

Lovingly, he nuzzled her cheek. “Hush now my love, you are safe. I will always protect you.”

With a smile, Lucy drifted back to sleep.

_My sweet angel_

_No one will ever take you away from me_

** END **

**I have a bad case of making adorable dorks into dark possessive guys *hugs pillow* it’s a thing, I can’t help it.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little bit too gory for some of you.**

**I honestly have no direction with this fic. So if some things end up getting fucked up, well you know why.**

**FOR THOSE WHO GUESS THAT IT WAS LUCY WHO DIED….**

**COOKIES FOR YOU!!!!**

**I’d give you a strawberry cheesecake, but I don’t want to Erza to kill me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eat You Alive**

**WOWZAS! 40+ reviews and we only have two chapters out! Aww man, the love you've been giving my second multi-chapter Fairy Tail story, has been incredible!**

**I also noticed that the status is currently "completed" but I'll change it, don't worry about it folks!**

**Now, I know that many of you were still a bit confused about what was going on, so let me clarify a few things for you:**

**1)The events of this story takes place right after Natsu's fight with Jackal**

**2)This is a "what if" kind of fic, meaning Lucy dies after Jackal's bombing, while Natsu ends up being heavily wounded, so they take him back to the Tartarus guild and patch him up**

**3)All of the people of Tartarus knows that Natsu is E.N.D.s vessel, that is why he is kept alive**

**Be prepared for some twist and turns with this story, especially with Gray joining the guild Avatar in the latest chapter, oh man what a smoking demon he's becoming *fans self***

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

_Lucy!_

_Lushie!_

_Lu-chan!_

_Love rival!_

Memories that called out to the sleeping blonde angel.

_Lucy's a pervert!_

_Lushie, can I have some fish?_

_Ara, ara, so when are you two going to get together?_

_While sharing a bed is mostly for couples, I shall let it slide for the both of you_

_Oi, how come flame brain is allowed to barge into your apartment and I can't?!_

Memories of people that she knew.

In a previous life?

" _Everything's hazy."_

_Oi Lucy, let's go on a job!_

_Lucy-san, you're like an older sister to me._

_Lu-chan, when am I going to read the next chapter of your novel?_

_Oi bunny-girl, better let shrimp read that chapter so she can shut up about it._

Everything seemed so blurry.

The people calling out to her.

All just blurs of color.

" _Who am I?"_

" _I'm an angel right?"_

" _Did I have a life before I became an angel?"_

" _What happened to me?"_

_Oi, Luce, let's keep having more adventures together, okay?_

Before everything became clear, the beautiful angel jumped out of her sleep. Her chest heaving as she sought to catch her breath.

"Just what was that?" Looking around, she noticed the dark red curtains. A fire keeping her warm in the barely lite room.

"I see you're awake," the blonde turned around and spotted the dark haired demon, "ah forgive me Lucy-sama, Mard Geer apologizes for the intrusion."

Lucy shook her ahead. "I must have zoned out while you were knocking." She spotted the tray of food he held. "Is that for me?"

Mard smiled and nodded. "The master ordered me to bring you some food, in case you were hungry," she blushed as her stomach growled, "I see master was right," Mard placed the tray on her lap, "Mard Geer hopes you enjoy your meal." And with a smile he left the blonde.  _"It seems that her memories are coming back at a pace much quicker than master had anticipated."_

Lucy looked at the delicious array of food in front of her. There were two apples, one orange, a plate with cheese and crackers, and some grapes, a plate filled with two pieces of roasted chicken, mash potatoes, rice, gravy, peas, carrots, and broccoli. Not wasting anytime, the blonde immediately began to eat the small feast in front of her. The moment the angel took a sip of the drink, her head began to throb as if an invisible force was pressing against her brain, causing her to forget the memories she was dreaming of. She cried in pain as she threw the tray of food onto the floor. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Lucy!" The demon king quickly rushed to his mate. "What's wrong?"

"M-my head!" She cried out, "It hurts so much!"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and rocked her back and forth. "Shh, everything's alright love, you'll be okay." A demonic smiled crept onto his lips as he placed his head on his mate's shoulder.  _"Looks like everything is going according to plan."_

After a few minutes of Lucy's painful screaming, the blonde went limp into his arms, exhausted after those minutes of being in pain. Gently, he carried his queen into the bathroom, taking off all her clothes, he began to draw her bath. Once the water was at the perfect temperature, carefully he placed her into the tub and began to clean her. His primal side growling as he washed over the mating her he placed upon her neck. Once done cleaning her and drying her off, Zeref's most powerful demon began to clothe his mate into a beautiful black and red silk night dress. His desires rising as the dress accented her curves and did nothing to hide those sinfully large breasts of hers.

The moment he tried to place a kiss on the mating mark, a powerful invisible flame shot up and burned his face slightly. Inwardly, he growled at the attack.

"Just what the hell was that?" He asked himself. "This is the first time my mark attacked me."

_She isn't yours_

_She'll never be yours_

" _And who's going to stop me?"_

_Her memories_

" _Ha, don't make me laugh, I'll just have Mard whip up a stronger concoction."_

_You're forgetting she's an angel, she'll remember her previous life_

" _What makes you think of that?"_

_I was the one she was getting close to remembering first_

Natsu growled.  _"I'll find a way to keep her from remembering anything, she's mine!"_

_That's where you're wrong_

A shadowy figure appeared before him.

_She was mine first_

He let out a roar towards the figure, causing it to disappear.

"I don't have time for silly games," his tail thrashed about silently, "Fairy Tail is coming here soon, and I need to protect what is mine, no matter what the coast, and no matter who stands in my way."

* * *

Kyouka watched with bored eyes as Mard Geer was reading book after book.

"I don't understand why I'm here in the library with you."

Mard gave her a creepy smile. "Mard Geer needs some help before the master comes and decides to kill me."

Kyouka scoffed, "You wouldn't be the first demon he killed."

"True," he flipped through a page, "but master has given me a specific task."

"Is this about the stupid blonde slut in his room?"

Kyouka shivered as the dark haired demon glared at her. "Mard Geer will forget you said such words about the master's queen. Had he been here, you would be screaming out in pain as his flames burned you slowly."

"Alright, so what is it that you're looking for?"

"Mard Geer needs to look for a very strong curse or potion that will suppress Lucy-sama's memories."

"You mean the memoires of her being alive?" The female demon was confused. "I thought that once a human dies, they no longer keep their memories."

"True," he flipped another page, "but master is a very selfish man, and only want to create new memories with her."

The two demons instantly bowed down as their king arrived in the library.

"E.N.D.-sama," they said.

His piercing gold draconic eyes laid upon Mard Geer. "Mard," he growled out, "I have a question for you."

"And what is it master?"

The demon king motioned his subjects to rise up. "How do you clip the wings of an angel?"

"Master, I don't understand?"

A growl escaped his throat. "Her memories are coming back quicker," his flames slowly making their way towards the human like demon, "why haven't you told me about this?"

"I apologize my lord," Mard Geer looked at the flames hesitantly, "I wanted to tell you, after I found a curse or potion that was much stronger."

"There won't be any strong ones!" The library shook as the draconic demon roared. "I want them completely gone, I need a way to clip her wings."

"But why her wings master?" This time Kyouka spoke up.

"Her wings are the only thing that connects her to heaven. Meaning, there are times when her memories can come back to her. I need them gone. The only place my queen belongs, is in hell with us." He used his flames to conjure up a rose from his garden. "My queen is as beautiful as this rose. Such beauty and grace it has, but roses have thorns to protect it from danger." Natsu looked at his subjects. "And as her thorn, I won't allow her to escape from me."

Kyouka noticed the small burn marks on his face. "E.N.D.-sama, what happened to your face?"

He touched the small scars and growled. "A minor setback to my plan. I want to make sure that all obstacles are destroyed and that nothing gets in my way, understand."

The two other demons nodded. "Of course master," the bowed as Natsu disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

"How do you think E.N.D.-sama will clip off her wings?"

Mard Geer laughed at the female demons cluelessness. "The way that all dragon do to get everything they want, with  _force_."

* * *

Red-gold eyes watched the sleeping figure. The blonde angel slowly got up as her lover stood before her with empty eyes.

"Na-Natsu, what's wrong?" Silence filled the room. "Please, I'm scared."

Throwing the cover to the ground and grabbing her roughly, the demon placed her on all fours.

"Natsu, please stop!"

His sharp fangs pierced through her skin, ignoring the pain from the mark retaliating from his advances. Lucy screamed out in pain as his flames nicked her skin. Releasing her bleeding neck, Natsu grabbed her chin, causing her to looking up. He conjured up a flame to the shape of a blade, he brought his forearm to her mouth, forcing her to open it. The moment the blonde's mouth was open, the flaming blade cut his forearm causing black-red blood to come out and enter her mouth. No matter how many times Lucy tried to fight off the demon king, his grip on her was too strong. Forcefully, he closed her mouth after giving her the right amount of demon blood.

His queen fell limp into his arms. A sadistic grin was placed onto his lips as he could feel his blood coursing through her veins, giving her life once more. Moving back, he watched her beautiful white angel wings flap and then disappear as his flames devoured them. His eyes watching the once beautiful white feathers turn to black ash.

"You are mine forever to keep," he placed a rose onto the table stand next to the bed, "forever and ever."

**END**

**Excuse for the short chapter folks.**

**I tried to steer away from a rape scene in this fic, so I ended up opting towards more a blood exchange kind of thing. I thought it suited a lot more than force sex.**

**I added some symbolism in this fic, so I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**You guys got spoiled because I added in a minor plot twist within this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Eat You Alive **

**You all don’t know how happy I am to see so many of you people enjoying this story. I never thought that a one-shot I had randomly wrote, turned into such an amazing story, and it’s because of you guys.**

**I’m just really overwhelmed with the positivity this story has been receiving. Honestly, I never thought that many people would like it, especially since I’m currently new in the NaLu fandom.**

**I just want to thank you all for all the support you’ve been giving me!**

**Like I mentioned at the author note at the end of the previous chapter, that I wanted to steer away from writing a rape scene. I felt that a rape scene wasn’t needed and there are also many ways to force someone to submit to you, without the use of physical force. I opted towards the blood exchange because it suited a lot more and I know that many people have issues with rape scenes being written in fanfics. What’s worse is when it becomes romanticized and that’s when people forget to see the line between abuse and love.**

**Anyways before I continue to rant on with the issue I have with rape scenes in fanfics. Many of you had questions about Lucy had her memories. I borrowed the idea of “people forgetting their memories from when they were alive” from the show called _Death Parade_ , which I totally recommend you guys should watch. **

**Not only is that, but the reason why Lucy was starting to remember, because of her magic power. That Lucy is a celestial mage and uses keys for powers. I felt like this is like being the bridge between the celestial realm and earth. Not only that, but Lucy is strong mentally that’s why she’s able to regain her memories a lot quicker.**

**Onto Lucy’s angel wings, in this AU, angels are given wings if they pass a certain test the moment they die. The test is simply that the human is very selfless, has a pure heart, very forgiving, and knows only love. With the pros of having wings, is that, these winged angels are able to regain their memories bit by bit, until they fully realize they are dead. Another good thing about a winged angel regaining their memories, is that, they can only recall the good times they had with their friends, families, and loved ones, that are still alive.**

**I hope I was able to clear out some confusion for you folks.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

A soft moan elicited from the blonde’s mouth as the dragon demon took her from behind. Natsu groaned in pleasure as her wall tightened around him like a tight glove. Lucy purred as his warm hands caressed her sides and cupped underneath her breasts and began to play with them. Her back arching like a cat as a mewl came from her luscious bruised lips.

“My beautiful queen,” he purred against her skin, “you’re so beautiful.”

“Natsu,” she reached behind and grabbed his head, pulling the pink haired man into a kiss.

She cried out her release and triggered his own, Biting down onto his new mate mark he had given her, inwardly he smirked as the mate mark gave no resistance. He laughed as his queen passed out and pulled his soften erection out of her tired body.

_Mine_

_My beautiful golden haired queen_

_You’ve always belonged to me_

_ You won this time _

_“You again,”_ Natsu growled at the shadowy figure in his mind, _“what do you want now?”_

The figure made no response

He grinned victoriously

_“What? No witty comeback?”_

_ You can have Lucy for now _

_ But remember _

_ Luce was mine to begin with _

Natsu groaned as he came back to reality. The stupid annoying figure always made his head throb, and it pissed him off to no end.

“Natsu,” a small whimper escaped from his beautiful blonde, “sleep.”

He chuckled, “Not at the moment love,” the king of demons placed a gentle kiss on her lips, “later, I promise.”

“Mmmkay,” with that, Lucy fell into a deep slumber.

The pink haired demon showered first and put on a pair of slacks, a ruby red muscle shirt, and a black jacket. He headed out to the throne room and called upon several of his demon followers.

His onyx eyes looking around the room. “Where’s Sayla?”

“Right here my lord,” the black haired demon bowed. “Everything went according to plan. Fairy Tail is no more.”

He grinned devilishly, “Good.” Natsu leaned back in his throne. “I want to host a party in honor of our new queen.”

“Wonderful idea E.N.D.-sama.” Mard Geer smiled. “I believe it’s time that many of us finally met with the new queen.”

Natsu nodded. “Forgive me for hording my precious treasure, but I had this planned for quite some time.”

“And when shall the celebration for our new queen be?” Kyouka curiously asked.

“Tomorrow,” many of the lower demon servants nodded and headed out to prepare, “I want her to get acquainted with you all,” he gave a dark glare towards Sayla, “and for all of you to get along with her. I will not tolerate any protesting.”

“Yes master,” all the other demons bowed down in response.

Mard Geer walked up to the king of demons.

“E.N.D.-sama,” he looked at the human looking demon, “who shall we invite?”

Natsu pondered for a bit, “Only the inner Balam alliance.”

“Of course master, I shall send an invitation to them right away.” With that, Natsu was left alone in the throne room.

Using his flames, he brought himself into his rose garden. A small smile appeared on his lips when he spotted Lucy strolling through the garden.

“Hello love,” she squealed a bit when his warm arms wrapped themselves around her, “did you miss me?”

With a small hum, she kissed her king.

“Of course, I got tired of taking naps and was feeling a bit antsy. So I thought a nice stroll around your rose garden would be nice.” Turning around she stroked his chest. “I hope you aren’t mad.”

Taking her hand into his, he placed small kisses on the tips of her fingers.

“Never, you’re the only one I would allow in this garden of mine.”

“And why’s that?”

Grinning, he pressed her against him, causing the beautiful woman to blush at his erection.

“Because only beautiful flowers are allowed to grow in my garden.”

* * *

 

“Minna-san!!” Several people sitting at a table looked at the young woman running towards them. “We got an invitation!”

A young man with shaggy blonde haired looked at her. “An invitation for what Mary?”

Mary looked at the man. “For a coronation Jerome!”

“Coronation,” a bald headed man with bushy eyebrows asked, “who’s being coroneted,” Goumon asked again.

Mary smiled, “Apparently E.N.D. wants everyone to meet his queen!”

“So the strongest demon that Zeref-sama created, wants to show off his queen, eh?” Shaggy leaned on his hand while his elbow was resting on the table.

“Sounds interesting,” Braiar added.

A clown looking demon nodded, “Indeed.” Abel played with the small doll in his hand.

“It has been sometime since we’ve seen the other demons from Tartarus.” D-6 added.

Arlock pounded the table with his hand. “That’s quite enough, we will go to this coronation and greet the new queen and leave. However,” his eyes laid upon the demon sitting across from him, “I’m sure that E.N.D. will keep a tight security to ensure his queen’s safety.”

“Heh, you make it sound like it’s a big deal,” the person smirked as he leaned back into his chair, “A few guards won’t be able to stop me from killing E.N.D.”

Briar looked at her fellow demon, “You make it sound like you’re playing chess.”

“It’s exactly like chess, but instead, I’m using the queen to take out the king.”

“Hopefully fate will not take part in your game of chess, Gray Fullbuster.” D-6 looked at the ice demon slayer.

** END **

**Ugh, I am SERIOUSLY sorry for such a short ass chapter. I had to make it short to help build the suspense. I promise next chapter will be a long one.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my little twist at the end of this chapter.**


End file.
